


Sick

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iggy goes to his most trusted older sibling with a question.WARNING: I'm a strong believer that Lemmy is the second-oldest, so if you don't like that, don't click on this.Oh yeah, and Iggy's about five in this.
Kudos: 9





	Sick

"Hey, Lemmy?" Iggy said, walking into his older brother's room. "What does sick mean?"

Lemmy, who had been lazily playing with a yellow ball on his bed, said, "Sick? Uh, unhealthy I guess."

"Ok…." Iggy thought for a moment. "Does Roy lie a lot?"

"Kinda, why?"

"Cause he said I was sick, but I'm pretty sure I'm healthy. Right?"

Lemmy looked up sharply. "He said what?"

"He said I was sick."

"Uh, ok, come up here." Lemmy patted the bed, and Iggy sat down next to him.

"So what does sick mean, then?" Iggy asked.

"Well, when you say something… weird… Roy or somebody else might say you're sick, and that means… you're… different."

"Oh." Iggy thought for another moment. "Different like you?"

Lemmy hesitated. "I suppose so…. I think I have to talk to Roy for a minute. Is that ok?"

"Yeah! I promised Wendy I'd teach her a new game." Iggy grinned evilly and jumped down. "See ya!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder about when I learned what sick meant. Am I the only one who does that?


End file.
